The Secret Trio vs Scarlett Hills
by DeadX Zero
Summary: It all started when The Secret Trio was forced to spend a week in a strange city they never Hurd of. Here they meet new hero's and get to deep in trouble. Rated T for miled cursing, disturbing details, almost character deaths, and brutal deaths.
1. Randy's Dream

**_Hey guys TK here! With a story for you! Hope you enjoy!_**

•

Chapter 1

Randy's eyes fluttered open he was now standing in a room of some sort, the floor was tile some was smashed. The wallpaper was curling off, screws, nuts and bolts scattered the floor also parts of games, cameras and robots.

He scanned across the room soon stopping as he saw about 6 kids 5 in their early teens. And 1 around 8.

One of the kids had long black hair in a pony, there eyes was a shade of black and blue, and pale skin. The kid wore a long sleeve dark gray, light gray, dark blue and light blue striped shirt the sleeves reached their fingers, each side had a hole where the thumb exited. They also had on a black short skirt and black Vans. She had bandages on her head some of it was stained with red. On her left side she had a white mask that Randy couldn't make out.

The kid next to the black haired girl, she had dirty blonde shoulder length hair, gray eyes and tanned skin. She had a white sleeveless dress on, a giant pink bow was strapped around her waist and pink edge's. And some pink flipflops. She also had a mask on her head, hers was a gray bird. She was also covered in wounds around her neck and she apparently had a wound in the middle of her chest and across her cheek. The wounds and corners of her lips were drenched with blood.

There was a boy around the same height as the dirty blonde. His hair was golden blonde, tanned skin. This boy had a dark gray half zipped sweater on. Dark blue shorts and darker blue sneakers. He had a bird like mask it was similar to the girls but it was gold. He also had bad wounds, one stretched across his face from the lower left side of his face to the top right. Blood had bleed from the boy's eye sockets and mouth. He also had slices across his chest.

A white haired boy with light green eyes and olive skin stood by the blonde. This boy had a dark green shirt on that more looked red and some black pants with white skater kicks. Ha also had a mask but his was white that looked like a fox. The boy had a deep scratch from his left shoulder to his right hip, his stomach was slashed open having his organs hang out. And blood dripped from his lip. His shirt was just torn. He was hosting up one of the kids.

The kid being hosted up was a girl with long orange hair deep gray eye, and tan skin. She had a elbow length black and white shirt, dark blue pants and black vanes. She had a lynx mask on her head. Blood drip from her right eye, blood stained her lips and sides of her chin. Her right hand was gushing out fluid, as was her left leg.

Also helping the girl stand, a boy with dyed dark blue hair, rust like eyes and silky smooth skin. He had a light red unzipped jacket, a white shirt that was drenched with red, dark blue shorts and red tennis shoes. He had a black and blue panda mask, which had drops of blood on it, well more blood then the other's. He held his hand to the right side of his head his hand and head were blanketed with blood. On his left his pinkie and tip of the boys middle finger were cut clean off. A stable wound from the back of his stomach had dyed his white shirt.

All six had a face full of tears some bloody, they also had a death glare locked on to Randy.

He heard crazed laughter coming from him but it was a woman's voice. The laughter soon stopped as they all heard a soft squishy substance being pierced. Randy could feel sharp pains throughout his body. He soon heard an ear splitting screech as he dropped to the floor. His eyes were locked to the tile, he coughed spitting blood. Randy looked up to see the 5 teens grined with a look of satisfaction. The 8 year old just looked down with sadness.

"H-H-HELP... M-ME!" Randy heard himself scream with pain and a butchered voice. "H-HELP!" Another ear splitting screech with deep hard breathes, Randy's voice cracking. He slowly stranded up he could hardly stand, his legs snapped sending him crashing down to his back, screaming like a rocket in pain he rested on the wall. He looked up to see the 6 kids disappear.

•

Randy sprung up in bed screaming. The door swung open.

"Cunningham!" A voice yelled, a voice Randy knew well, it was his best friend Howard. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Randy didn't say a word, since he was breathing deeply, sweat poured down his face as he clenched his rapidly beating heart.

"Cunningham...?" Howard asked with worry in his voice.

Randy couldn't stop trembling with fear and pain that he still could feel though it didn't hurt at all as it did.

From the floor Howard could see complete terror and pain in Randy's eyes, will he trembled, tears fell from his eyes. Howard's eyes filled with worry at his friends state. "C-Cunningham a-are you alright?" He stuttered with worry.

Randy could see the worry Howard was in, but he couldn't stop trembling. When he finally calmed down he realized he was in his room, he turned and looked at Howard with a confused look. "W-what happened?" Randy asked his best friend who rolled his eyes.

"Really Cunningham?" Howard sighed. "After you De-stanked Bucky you were out of it. You could hardly stand, so I took you home." He shrugged. " What happened to you buddy?"

Randy sighed and brushed his odd purple hair with his fingers still trembling but not as much. "I-I guess I've just had a lot on my mind." He sighed which, to Howard didn't seem much of an answer.

•

TK: This is short I know! But I hope you guys are enjoying it!

Rikki: Can you tell us what's on Randy's mind, TK?

TK: Nope!

Randy: I'm sure it will be explained in the next chapter.

TK: Nope!

Howard: Why won't it?

TK: It's a story with the Secret Trio! Danny and Jake's side!

Rikki: Oh! That makes more sense... `|(

TK: Anyway hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and a follow!

I've already started chapter 2, as in right after this one!

Bye!


	2. Danny's Dream

Chapter 2

Danny flopped on his bed in defeat face down, he had just finished with the Box Ghost for the 20th time that night. Danny's eyes slowly shut, driving him into sleep.

•

Once Danny opened his eyes again he could see a African American girl being hung by her wrists with rope. What Danny could see was about a 75 or more feet drop to the floor.

The girl had long brown hair, deep light brown eyes. She had on a light purple half top underneath was a white tank top, she had on a dark blue jean short skirt along with gray toms. Her deep brown eyes were filled with tears.

Danny was about to bend down to help the little girl when his back was slashed. He screeched in pain but this voice didn't belong to him, instead it was a young girls.

He felt his back being pearced what exited his stomach was a pure black machete covered in blood. He gasped and screamed falling on his stomach looking down seeing the big drop.

Danny's gaze meet the African American girls. Her eyes were filled with terror and sadness as blood trickled down Danny's left arm falling to the ground below.

Danny's eyes widened as a razor sharp bomarang came out of nowhere slicing the girls stomach open having guts fly out. She was breathing deeply.

The black machete was swang at the rope slicing it in half, the girl screamed as she went crashing down.

"NO!" The voice of a young girls exited. "Stop-..." Danny stoped silent as a sharp pain entered the back of his neck.

A loud thud was heard followed by car alarms and shocked screams. Danny laid there breathing deeply. And crazed giggle formed which turned into a monstrous laugh.

•

Danny shot up lightning fast screaming in the process, because of the pain he felt. He shock violently, the door opened Jazz was standing there shakeing to. She hugged her brother as if he was dead.

Tears dripped from Jazz's chin. She never let go of Danny fearing the worst.

Danny still shock but not as much since when he moved his back, stomach and the back of his neck stung.

•

TK: This chapter is shorter then the last but trust me chapter 4 will be much longer!

Marci: What's up with Jazz?

TK: Well...

Jazz: Bad dream.

Danny: That would explains it. ~Shrugs~

TK: Well chapter 3 is being worked on as we speak!

Bye hope you enjoy!


	3. Jake's Dream

Chapter 3

Jake opened his eyes to a delightful sunset. He breathed in deeply smelling the cool air, sighing in defeat soon after. He scratched the back of his head. Once Jake looked at his hand he saw it was blanketed in blood.

His head felt as if a slugehammer had meet his skull. He fell to his knees in pain, Jake could hear laughter, as he turned around he was snached up by his shirt.

Out of the blue his left eye was stabbed ending with a girlish scream. His attacker dropped him on his back, and kneeled on him. The laugh was much more crazed now.

"Your time is up..." The attacker breathes deeply in a horrid voice. "... Lira... Jones..." The voice was more clear now and it was a girls.

Jake's eyes widened with horror as a silver kiridashi splits his chest gushing blood everywhere, as his eye shut he saw the eyes of his killer, nothingness. His last breath soon escaping his lips.

•

Jake nearly fell off his bed as he shot up in a flash of pain. He cringed, shaking a bit.

'W-what h-happened...?' Jake thought shivering. He looked out the window as the sun started to rise.

•

TK: This is also short sorry!

Lacey: It's fine TK.

TK: No!

Jake: What's going on in my dream?

TK: It's connected to Randy's, Danny's and Jazz's dream! And Haley's as well!

Jake: So there connected how?

Lacey: You'll see!

Jake: You know?

Lacey: Well yes.

TK: Anyway Readers I have a question for you! How is The Secret Trio and their siblings dreams connected? Besides that there girls in the dream.

Bye!


	4. Pictures and a Travel

Here's chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!

•

Randy's view.

Randy climbed down the stairs with a suitcase which made Howard arch an eyebrow.

"Uh.. Cunningham what's with the case?" He asked. "And why are you acting so weird?!"

"Well my mom's out of town today till next two weeks from now, and I'm being forced to spend the time at my mom's friends house." Randy sigh hard "And so is Danny and Jake."

"Oh." Howard breathed.

•

Danny's view.

Danny and Jazz sighed as they claimed into the 'Fenton Assault Vehicle, with their luggage.

" Okay! Is everyone ready? " Maddie asked her kids kindly with a hint of excitement.

"I guess." Danny sighed a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yes mom!" Jazz spat.

•

Jake's view.

As Jake stepped into the living room he could see his little sister, Haley almost asleep on the couch.

He walked up to her, Haley's face looked completely drained. Dark rings hung under her eyes, while she had a blank stare. In the little girl's eyes were a hint of fear. She looked as if she was hit by a bus.

"Haley what happened to you?" Jake asked with a similar face to his sister's.

"GAH!" Haley nearly jumped out of her skin in panic. "Jake don't do that!" She growled. "And you're one to talk!"

"I just had a bad dream! That's why I LP look like this!" He spat at her.

"So a nightmare?" She asked giving Jake the assumption that she had a nightmare as well.

"No..." He lied earning a look of 'Really?' From Haley. He sighed showing that it was true he had a nightmare.

•

Randy's view.

Howard had left about 2 hours ago. Soon as Randy looked out the window he could see the 'Fenton Assault Vehicle approach his house. He sighed and stepped out the house with his suitcase locking it as he went.

•

Danny's view.

Danny watched as Randy left his porch, and climb into the armored tank. As he sat down he sighed, and didn't look to hot as well.

•

Jake's view.

Haley and Jake just sat there on the couch. Haley was reading a book, while Jake was pondering on the dream he had since he could remember it easily for at least 2 hours, since he kinda fell asleep. He woke up turned his head just a bit focusing on a picture of 3 girls.

One had long black hair in a ponytail, her eyes were a shade of grayish blue, and pale skin. The girl had a long sleeve dark gray and dark blue striped shirt, she had a black skirt on with some black vans. A sad expression covered her face. She was hugging a gold coloured plushie of a pony human hybrid with wings.

The girl next to her was a little Chinese girl. She had dark brown eyes almost black, her hair was black. She had on a long sleeve light pink sweater on, along with a white top. She had on dark blue pants. She had a sweet smile. The child looked like his mom.

The kid that was next to the child that looked like his mom had long orange hair and a deep gray left eye. Her skin was tanned. She had a long sleeve dark blue shirt on. Light blue jeans and black vans. She had on a bandage on her right eye, as well as her right hand. Though the bandages was a bit red. On her head sat mask of a Lynx. She also had a evishly looking grin.

The background looked like the cliff in his dream.

Jake arched an eyebrow at the picture. Focus on it for awhile at least for 19 minutes until he fell asleep again.

Haley woke him up 66 minutes later.

"Jake they're going to be here any minute!" Haley hissed getting her brother up.

Jake sighed grabbing his belongings and tugging it out side. In less than a minute a tank pulled up. Or the "'Fenton Assault Vehicle."

•

Rikki's view.

A girl with ecto green hair with the edge's being white, her eyes are a shade of pink, and peach skin. Takes a deep sigh with a hint of discomfort, as she leaped 8 feet onto the bed.

"~Sigh~ Tomorrow they're going to be here. Peachie." She sighed with sarcasm.

She quickly shot up draping her head over the bar. Her gaze meet a computer screen, the screen had a article of a kids restaurant called "Majikku Kirt's, Arcadia!"

In the picture was 4 teens all around 16.

Each one had a distinctive outfit. One girl faced the right, she was tall girl who has long wavy blonde hair with pink highlights, pink eyes and tan skin. A long sleeve white dress shirt on, dark gray short skirt, knee high white socks and gray tomes, in hand was a black microphone. On the teens head was a microphone headset. Giant gray wings sprot from her back.

Next to the girl was a pale boy with short lightning blue hair and blue eyes. A blue vest covered a black dress shirt. The boy had black dress pants as was his tie. Same with his dress shoes. To blue bear shaped ears sat on his head. In his arms was a blue and white electric guitar. And he was facing the left.

A boy also facing left had white short hair and ecto green eyes, extremely pale almost snow white. He had a half zipped white sweater on, underneath was a ecto green shirt. Light gray jeans, dark gray sneakers. To white fox ears popped out of his head a gold ring exited and reentered the ear from the back. In his arms was a ecto green and white keytar.

By the blonde was a orange\gray haired girl with brown highlights, fierce gray eyes. She had a white dress shirt on a bit torn, black scurvy dog slops with a dark brown sash, black long coat. Knee high black leather boot. In her right wasn't a hand but a sharp silver hook. Her lower left leg was a wooden peg. Covering her right eye was a black patch that wrapped itself around the head, along side the patch was a dark brown head scarf. 2 orange \gray ears with a short black tuf of fur oon the tips of the ears.

Rikki sighed rolling her eyes, she swiftly jumped down turning off her computer and closing it climbing back to bed.

•

TK: Boom! Chapter 4!

Majikku: Hey you added...

Kishi: Us! YES!

Yoake: Calm down dude!

Zendra: He's right lad.

Rikki: What I don't get is why my computer was on.

TK: Your brother.

Rikki: Well that explains that. But why Majikku's?

Zendra: Research mate.

Rikki: Maybe.

TK: Well chapter 5 is just getting started!

Bye!


	5. Author's note

Hey guys Trevor here! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with school, life and other shit. Now back to the reason this note is here, the thing is there's a reboot coming for this story. Most things are the same but it's been changed up a lot. So keep your eyes peeled for a new story. And again I'm sorry for not updating!

-Trevor


	6. Authors Note

**Dead: Hello everyone, I'm back from the grave! And I bet you're pissed which is perfectly fine, I have news though I'm going to be working on** ** _The Secret Trio Vs. Scarlett Hill_** **, but a reboot the plot is going to be about the same (differences of course) but a lot of the characters in Scarlett Hills have changed and don't fit the original plan for this plot. And I'm sorry you'll have to wait ever so much longer for the reboot, but I plan to get at least one chapter out before 2018.**

 **Till next time, Go To Hell!**


End file.
